L'ombre et la lumière
by Noctissis
Summary: Septembre 1978: Les Maraudeurs, Lily et tous leurs condisciples rentrent à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Comme tous les ans, James cherchent à séduire Lily, les Maraudeurs ne sont pas tendres avec Severus... Et pourtant, avec la menace de Voldemort au dehors, ils vont vivre des amours et des amitiés qui vont changer leur vie, et les amener à devenir les héros que l'on connait.
1. Rentrée mouvementée

**Note d'auteur: Et voilà ma toute première fanfiction, dont j'avais publié un morceau sous un autre nom, mais qui était plus brouillon et beaucoup plus court que cette version finalisée. Je précise que la plupart des personnages ont été nommés par JKR, dont tous les Gryffondors notamment, j'en ai inventé quelques autres pour combler les trous dans les autres maisons. Elle se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, et raconte la vie, les amitiés et les amours de la génération du premier ordre du phénix, mais aussi les événements qui vont les amener à être ces héros sur une vieille photographie d'Alastor Maugrey.**

**Aussi, un couple homosexuel est prévu, donc si vous n'êtes pas fan, eh bien... Sautez ces passages, ou revenez en arrière ;)**

**Bref j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et que vous aimerez autant lire cette histoire que moi l'écrire. Chaque chapitre sera divisé entre deux (voir trois) points de vue internes de différents personnages de l'histoire. Pour ce début, place à Sirius Black et à Lily Evans!**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, notre déesse à tous, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages créés par mes soins.**

* * *

Sirius regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes et lâcha un soupir exaspéré devant le temps que prenait son meilleur ami pour boucler sa valise. James était à présent en train de fouiller dans son tiroir en répandant tout son contenu sur le sol tout en marmonnant des imprécations envers ce malheureux Merlin qui n'avait sans doute pas mérité tant de haine. Résigné, le jeune Black se pencha vers lui et demanda : «Bon sang James, mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à King Cross à l'heure?»

L'héritier Potter ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé à vider sa commode frénétiquement et finit par jeter un «Non mais attends, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, faut juste que je retrouve ça et on y va!

-Si c'est la photo de Lily cachée sous ton oreiller que tu cherches c'est moi qui te l'ai piquée! répondit Sirius nonchalamment, tentant de garder un visage impassible face au regard choqué que lui lança James.

-Quoi! T'as pas fait ça? Espèce de faux frère! s'exclama d'un air scandalisé ce dernier.

-Non je ne te l'ai pas volé, avoua le jeune homme avant de continuer en se retenant d'éclater de rire, mais à vrai dire, je savais pas que t'en avais une mon vieux!»

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un grognement indigné et quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une insulte peu commode. Incapable de refréner son sourire, Sirius s'approcha du centre de la chambre et réitéra sa question initiale: « Allez dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Promis, je ne me moquerais pas. »

Son ami tourna sa tête de gauche à droite et lui fit signe de fermer la porte, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne les écoute. Sirius s'exécuta prestement et revint à sa position initiale. James se pencha alors vers lui et murmura « C'est la carte. Je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis ! Et tu imagines si mes parents tombent dessus ? J'ai pas envie de finir en hachis !

-Ah, là c'est vraiment moi qui l'ai, j'ai préféré la mettre dans ma valise quand ta mère a failli tomber dessus en faisant le ménage hier. » le rassura-t-il.

Puis il rajouta en montrant du doigt la valise éventrée :

« Ferme-moi ça, avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'on va réussir à montrer dans le train à temps. »

James acquiesça et lutta quelques secondes avant de réussir à rabattre le loquet d'un vigoureux mouvement de la main, ensuite il chargea son lourd bagage et Sirius le prit par l'autre bout. Ils s'arc-boutèrent tous deux fermement et soulevèrent la valise avant de descendre avec moult précautions les escaliers de la demeure Potter, soufflant et ahanant sous l'effort.

Arrivés en bas, ils laissèrent tomber la valise à côté de celle de Sirius, bouclée depuis un bon moment déjà. Charlus et Dorea Potter les attendaient en souriant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'air singulièrement ému. Mrs Potter essuya rapidement une larme furtive et déclara d'une voix où perçait une fierté sincère :

« Dire que vous rentrez en septième année cette année. Oh James, je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ta première rentrée, tu étais si heureux. »

L'intéressé rougit, légèrement embarrassé par cette évocation de souvenirs devant son meilleur ami qui le regarda avec un petit air gentiment moqueur et grommela :

« Mère, nous sommes déjà en retard, alors... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car son père l'interrompit en disant :

« Dorea, ne les ennuyons pas davantage. Bon voyage les garçons, James, pense à nous envoyer un hibou tantôt, et évitez de passer plus d'heures en retenue qu'en cours. »

Il serra brièvement son fils dans ses bras, donna une tape dans le dos de Sirius tandis que sa femme embrassait James et son meilleur ami avec tout l'amour d'une mère, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'héritier des Black. Depuis son départ fracassant de la demeure familiale l'été précédent, les Potter lui avaient ouvert leur porte et l'avait adopté comme leur deuxième enfant sans poser de questions au point que le jeune homme se sentait chez lui à Godric's Hollow, c'était devenu son foyer. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir claqué la porte de chez ses parents, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de temps à temps au gâchis que les croyances de ses géniteurs avaient provoqué.

Chassant ses idées noires d'un mouvement de tête, Sirius suivit son meilleur ami qui l'attendait dehors jusqu'à la colline près du manoir où trônait un vieil arrosoir rouillé, leur portoloin. Ils mirent leur main droite sur l'anse et Sirius sentit la sensation caractéristique de décollage du sol et de tourbillonnement ainsi que la légère nausée qui lui enserrait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de devoir prendre ce moyen de transport. Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol avec violence et il laissa échapper l'arrosoir avec un soupir de soulagement. Vraiment il détestait ces maudits portoloins !

James et lui avaient atterri dans une allée sombre à l'arrière de King's Cross, aménagée exprès par les sorciers pour dissimuler leurs allées-et-venues à la gare lors des rentrées et vacances scolaires. Le brun à lunettes tapota contre le mur crasseux avec sa baguette et aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois que le jeune Potter ouvrit avec un léger sourire. Devant eux se trouvait une salle qui permettait ordinairement aux employés du Ministère de trier les arrivants en portoloins et ceux qui transplanaient afin de ne pas alerter les Moldus.

Compte-tenu de l'heure avancée, l'employé présent ce jour-là, un petit homme gris et terne semblable à un mulot métamorphosé ne leur dit strictement rien et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la gare, leurs lourdes malles au bout du bras. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, et aussitôt, les deux garçons se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs fardeaux respectifs le leur permettaient, slalomant entre les voyageurs qui leur lançaient des regards courroucés et des insultes bien senties mais l'héritier Black n'en avait cure, trop occupé à essayer de distancer son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il vit le fameux passage entre les voies neuf et dix, il accéléra l'allure fonça dans le mur, le traversant à pleine vitesse avec un éclat de rire, heureux d'avoir gagné sa course contre James. Ce dernier le rejoignit quelques secondes, soufflant et suant à grosses gouttes, l'air totalement éreinté.Sirius, avec un grand sourire, colla une solide tape dans le dos du jeune homme et lui fit : « Désolé Jamesie, je suis bien trop rapide pour toi. »

James leva la tête, prêt à lui répondre, mais au lieu de cela, son visage s'éclaira et il hurla : « Oh, Lunard ! On est là ! Non, derrière, là c'est nous ! »

Sirius regarda devant lui et vit effectivement son deuxième meilleur ami, Remus Lupin se dirigeant vers eux. Les trois garçons enfin réunis se saluèrent chaleureusement, puis Sirius demanda à son ami où le quatrième larron de la bande, Peter Pettigrow, pouvait bien être. Remus répondit d'un ton léger, en aidant James à soulever sa lourde valise : «Il tentait d'échapper à sa mère i peine cinq minutes, donc soit elle l'a d'ors et déjà étouffé de baisers et de recommandations, soit il a réussi à lui échapper et à montrer dans le train. »

Sirius pouffa à la description de son ami, connaissant fort bien le caractère légèrement sur-protecteur de la mère de Peter envers son fils unique. C'était une petite femme un peu replète, gentille et attentionnée, mais couvant un peu trop son rejeton au goût de Sirius, qui s'il n'avait jamais connu une telle attention de la part de sa propre mère, savait trop bien que son naturel rebelle et indépendant ne se serait pas accommodé d'un tel trop-plein d'affection. Un peu plus que ce qu'il avait connu n'aurait certes pas été de refus, mais autant, alors là non, sûrement pas.

Le sifflement du Poudlard Express rappela brutalement aux trois amis qu'ils avaient un train à prendre, aussi Sirius sauta sur la marche, mit son sac derrière lui et tendit sa main à Remus qui s'en saisit et se hissa à ses côtés afin de réceptionner James et sa valise. Une fois à bord, ils se dirigèrent en devisant gaiement vers le bout du train et aperçurent Peter derrière la vitre d'un wagon, entouré du reste des Gryffondors de septième année.

Ils entrèrent sous les cris et les acclamations des autres, Sirius saluant de la tête Franck Londubat qui tenait Alice Follers, sa petite amie, serrée contre lui au bout de la banquette en face avant de s'asseoir à la droite de Peter, puis adressa un sourire charmeur à Mary MacDonald, laquelle lui renvoya un clin d'œil effronté et se replongea dans sa conversation avec Alice. Remus se laissa tomber sur la place à la gauche de Mary et s'empressa de demander à Peter comment il avait échappé à sa mère, ce qui lui attira un bougonnement boudeur de la part de l'intéressé et le rire rauque, caractéristique de Sirius, qui sentit un doux sentiment de bien-être l'envahir en voyant tous ses amis autour de lui bavarder joyeusement à propos de la rentrée, du Quidditch ou des vacances passées. Bref, il avait l'impression de retrouver un univers familier.

Soudain, la voix terriblement déçue de James, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras ballants et le regard scrutant les moindres recoins du compartiment : « Mais où est Lily ? »

-Elle est déjà partie pour la réunion des préfets afin de préparer la rentrée, répondit Mary avec un sourire entendu tandis que Sirius levait les yeux au plafond, Remus soupirait affectueusement et Peter ricanait derrière.

-D'ailleurs Remus, tu devrais pas y aller toi aussi ? fit remarquer Alice de sa voix rêveuse, empêchant par la même occasion James d'exprimer son déplaisir.

-Si, effectivement, j'ai failli oublier, grommela l'intéressé. Bon j'y vais, à plus tard vous tous. »

Et sur ce, il partit en courant à moitié, manquant trébucher sur la jambe de Mary au passage. James, la mine renfrognée, prit sa place en foudroyant ses camarades du regard comme s'ils étaient responsables de l'absence de Lily.

«Allez James, tu vas la voir au banquet, fais pas cette tête, on dirait Slughorn devant une de tes potions ! » lui lança Mary, ce qui déclencha à nouveau le rire de Sirius, ce dernier se rappelant trop bien le manque de talent de son ami pour cette matière, et le visage affolé du directeur de Serpentard à chaque fois que l'attrapeur s'approchait d'une fiole quelconque.

L'intéressé renifla dédaigneusement et fit mine d'ignorer la remarque avant de répondre, perfide :

« Je me demande si je ne vais pas chercher une nouvelle batteuse dans l'équipe cette année. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses MacDonald ?

-Tu ferais pas ça ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, outrée. Un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas, aussi Mary se désintéressa du jeune homme non sans marmonner quelques insultes peu amènes envers les « capitaines abusant de leurs positions pour menacer leurs malheureux amis parfaitement objectifs et sincères. »

Pour dérider James, Sirius proposa une partie de bataille explosive qui s'organisa entre les trois Maraudeurs restants pendant que les autres présents discutaient tranquillement de leurs projets de carrière respectifs et évoquaient les options s'offrant à eux. Au bout d'un long moment, Remus réapparut dans leur compartiment et coupa James qui ouvrait déjà la bouche :

« Non, Lily n'est pas là, elle devait patrouiller dans les couloirs puisqu'elle est préfète-en-chef.

-Qui est le deuxième préfet-en-chef d'ailleurs ? demanda Franck.

-MacMillan, répondit laconiquement le préfet tout en s'asseyant sur un coin de banquette encore inoccupé.

-Quoi ? Dumbledore a mis cette baudruche comme préfet-en-chef ? s'insurgea d'une voix forte Sirius.

-Il peut être sympathique quand il veut tu sais, tempéra Remus.

-Il ne doit pas le vouloir souvent alors», siffla James.

Tous sourirent à cette remarque, Howard MacMillan et ses manières hautaines n'ayant guère la faveur des Gryffondors. Puis James ajouta: «Enfin au moins, ce n'est pas un Serpentard. Vous imaginez si c'est Dolohov qui avait eu le poste?» ce qui eut le mérite de mettre tout le monde d'accord et de clore définitivement le sujet. Remus se joignit à la partie de bataille explosive en cours et le reste du voyage se passa sans événements majeurs au point que Sirius vit arriver le festin sans s'en rendre compte.

La petite compagnie s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et deux minutes plus tard, une tornade rousse déboula devant Sirius et se laissa tomber sur la chaise entre Alice et Mary. Apparemment, Lily avait été retardé par MacMillan et ses idées pour améliorer la coordination entre les préfets, c'est-à-dire, d'après ce que Sirius en comprit entre deux insultes marmonnées à voix basses, à approfondir leurs « connaissances mutuelles ».

En résumé, James avait un nouveau rival. Mais apparemment, l'objet de tant de pensées romantiques n'avait guère apprécié cette tentative, à en juger par le regard noir qu'elle lança à son assiette, vide pour le moment. Sirius tourna sa tête pour apercevoir l'entrée des premières années et lorsqu'il vit la cohorte de petits sorciers terrifiés pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, un sourire attendri passa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se revoyait à cette place précise, des années auparavant.

A l'époque, le jeune Black venait de rencontrer James dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express et les deux garçonnets s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus aussi Sirius ne voulait pas perdre son nouvel ami aussitôt après son arrivée à Poudlard. Cependant les Potter semblaient être toujours allés à Gryffondor et de mémoire de sorcier, on avait jamais vu un Black dans cette maison, ce qui compliquait singulièrement leurs chances de rester amis. Sauf si lui-même échouait dans la maison des lions. Sirius se souvint avoir prié pour que le choixpeau magique l'envoie là-bas, ce à quoi ce dernier avait répondu qu'il n'envisageait pas une autre destination pour lui.

La chanson du choixpeau le tira de ses pensées et il l'entendit répéter les mêmes conseils qu'il prodiguait depuis bientôt trois ans, soit la montée en puissance véritable de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, à savoir unité entre les maisons et vigilance. Bref, rien de bien neuf, et le bâillement qu'émit Peter à sa droite semblait confirmer son impression. Après ce qui lui parut d'interminables minutes, le dernier premier année fut réparti à Serdaigle, et le festin put commencer.

Tandis que le jeune homme s'attaquait à son repas avec appétit, il vit du coin de l'œil James jeter des regards tout sauf discrets en direction de la préfète-en-chef de leur maison qui discutait avec animation de son été avec ses deux meilleures amies.

Le fait que l'héritier Potter puisse continuer à vouloir séduire la jolie rousse après tant d'années de refus restait pour Sirius un mystère complet, mais il devait reconnaître que tant d'abnégation suscitait son admiration. Au moins son ami avait compris au milieu de leur sixième année de scolarité que harceler Lily de demandes de rendez-vous ne risquait pas de marcher, ce qui était un soulagement. Après tout, les sortilèges que lui envoyait la jeune fille excédée manquait parfois leur cible, et Sirius avait très modérément apprécié la fois où il s'était retrouvé avec un nez qui avait triplé de longueur.

Après s'être rassasiés, les élèves se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs pour le traditionnel discours du directeur. Ce dernier se leva, sa robe azur flottant autour de lui et Albus Dumbledore balaya les quatre tables de son regard perçant.

«Avant que nous allions nous coucher pour un repos bien mérité, commença-t-il, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, sachez que la forêt interdite n'a pas été nommée au hasard, et que certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en rappeler. »

Sirius aurait juré que les yeux bleus du directeur venaient de se poser sur lui et ses trois amis et que l'ombre d'un sourire était apparu sur son visage. Mais il ne pouvait pas être au courant de leurs escapades nocturnes, donc c'était sûrement son imagination tenta-t-il de se convaincre silencieusement, reprenant le fil du discours alors que Dumbledore venait d'énoncer tous les points du règlement que le brun connaissait par cœur, pour avoir passé l'essentiel de son temps à passer outre allègrement.

Le sorcier marqua une pause, et le jeune Black pensa un bref instant qu'il allait conclure là son allocution de rentrée mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé, ce dernier continua, sa voix prenant des tons plus graves et ses yeux ayant perdu leur habituel lueur malicieuse.

« Vous savez tous, jeunes gens, que nous vivons des temps troublés. Au dehors se développent des forces mauvaises, qui rampent dans les cœurs et les esprits, n'hésitant pas à infiltrer nos vies pour mieux les détruire. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri des tentations qu'elles pourraient susciter en vous, mais souvenez-vous, lorsque vous hésiterez, que ce qui rend heureux n'est pas forcément ce qu'on désire obtenir, mais ce que l'on possède déjà, et qu'en toutes circonstances, on peut choisir de défendre ce que l'on croit juste. Je vous remercie.»

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut assourdissant. Sirius voyait nombre d'élèves échanger des regards interloqués, tandis que de nombreux Serpentards affichaient un sourire goguenard, semblant se moquer ouvertement du message de Dumbledore à propos de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. A vrai dire, seule la préfète des serpents semblait avoir écouté jusqu'au bout, et encore, ce devait être pour honorer son insigne se dit Sirius.

En soi, il estimait ne pas être concerné par ce discours, jamais il ne rejoindrait le camp de Voldemort, vu qu'il était considéré par tous comme un traître à son sang. Cependant, le fait que leur directeur ait décidé d'aborder le sujet ainsi l'étonnait, car c'était sans précédent. Les années d'avant, il s'était contenté de lancer quelques mots sans queue ni tête. Peut-être était-ce le signe, peu encourageant au demeurant, que les choses évoluaient de mal en pis.

« Eh ben, c'était moins joyeux que d'habitude, son discours, chuchota James à son oreille d'une voix qui masquait mal son inquiétude malgré sa volonté de paraître enjouée.

-Disons que ça a un peu cassé l'ambiance. L'innovation dans les discours de rentrée, c'est pas toujours une bonne idée. » répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent Remus qui partait guider les premières années vers leur dortoir et arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, le préfet énonça d'une voix claire afin que tous entendent « Chocogrenouilles ! » Avec un sourire, le portrait pivota, révélant la chaleureuse salle commune des Gryffondors.

Laissant leur ami expliquer le reste aux nouveaux, les septièmes années grimpèrent dans leur dortoir et Sirius retrouva avec un plaisir non dissimulé son lit à baldaquin adoré. Avec satisfaction, il vit que ses affaires étaient déjà installées et il se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il était revenu à Poudlard et malgré ce qui se passait au dehors, il comptait profiter au maximum de cette dernière année dans les murs de l'école. Après tout, rien ne pouvait leur arriver ici pensa-t-il en s'endormant.

* * *

« Alice, tu as conscience que d'autres personnes ici aimeraient se servir de la salle de bain ? » râla Lily en tambourinant à travers la porte, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en voyant les minutes défiler. A ce rythme là, elle n'arriverait jamais à l'heure en Métamorphose, et McGonagall n'était pas franchement du genre à aimer les retardataires.

« Laisse tomber, tu sais bien que quand elle a rendez-vous avec Franck dans la journée, cet espace est inaccessible. A moins de se lever tôt comme certaines personnes... » ajouta Mary avec un petit sourire satisfait tout en enfilant sa robe de sorcière.

« Sérieusement ? Qui d'autres que toi est capable de se lever à 5H30 du matin pour aller faire un jogging matinal ? Merci, je préfère rentabiliser mes heures de sommeil au maximum. Surtout le premier jour de cours.» rétorqua Lily en haussant les sourcils.

Mary ramassa ses affaires, ouvrit la porte du dortoir, et avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, fit :

« Ok, mais alors bonne chance, il te reste que dix minutes avant un meurtre en règle par McGo ! »

Avec un soupir, Lily regarda partir sa bouillonnante amie, avant de se reconcentrer sur la porte de la salle de bain, et de continuer à la frapper de plus belle.

Sept minutes plus tard, Alice sortait, toute pomponnée et avec un sourire rayonnant. Sans prendre la peine de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, car perdre trente secondes en imprécations diverses n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire sur le moment, Lily se rua dans la pièce et se décida à battre le record du monde de la douche la plus rapide. Deux minutes après, elle courrait dans les couloirs, la chevelure à moitié trempée et la robe à moitié de travers, son sac bringuebalant sur son dos. Et enfin, dans une poussée héroïque sur les derniers mètres, elle réussit à atteindre la porte de la salle, qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas.

« Heureuse de vous voir à l'heure, Miss Evans, même si vous n'étiez pas obligée de détruire la porte de ma salle de classe en arrivant. » dit McGonagall sans se départir de son air sévère, mais avec ce que Lily aurait juré être une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux.

S'excusant rapidement, la septième année se dirigea vers la place libre à côté de Mary et s'assit en sortant ses affaires le plus discrètement possible.

« Quelle entrée, du grand art pour le premier cours de l'année! » lui murmura cette dernière à l'oreille, son énervant sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Lily se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais, avant de reporter son attention sur le cours. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle s'acharna à tenter de comprendre les mécanismes de la métamorphose en Animagus, après la traditionnelle présentation annuelle et le discours sur les ASPIC de fin d'année, et son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand elle vit que ceux que l'on surnommait les Maraudeurs bavardaient au fond de la salle, sans prêter attention à ce que racontaient leur professeur. Même Lupin, qui était ordinairement le seul à suivre les cours, participait à la conversation sans s'occuper de prendre des notes. Et pour couronner le tout, Mary chuchota au bout d'un moment :

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être comme eux et ne pas avoir besoin d'écouter McGo !C'est moi ou cette année, elle parle gobelin ? J'y comprends rien du tout, et c'est que le premier cours ! »

-Ils s'en fichent, c'est tout. Au moins, nous, on aura des bonnes notes en travaillant. »

Malgré l'air dubitatif de son amie, elle continua :

- Mais Lupin me déçoit, d'habitude lui au moins travaille. Encore, Potter, je comprends, il ne fait rien hormis voler après son Vif d'or. » répondit Lily avec fiel, agacée par leur comportement. »

Mary la fixa longuement, un peu trop d'ailleurs, puisque Lily finit par lâcher, franchement exaspérée :

« Quoi ?

-Tu sais, ta manie de toujours tout ramener à Potter en dit long sur tes sentiments pour lui...

- Ah non, tu vas pas remettre cette théorie ridicule sur le tapis !

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, d'après les bouquins de psycho de ma mère, c'est le signe d'un refoulement intense et... »

La voix sèche de leur directrice de maison les ramena toutes deux à la situation présente :

« Miss McDonald et Miss Evans, quand vous aurez fini votre petite conférence, vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer comment le sorcier choisit la forme de son Animagus ? »

Un grand silence suivit la question. Lily avait beau se creuser la cervelle, pas l'ombre d'un souvenir sur le sujet ne refaisait surface.

« Voilà qui est éloquent. Mr. Potter ? »

James Potter se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix sûre, que Lily trouva bien prétentieuse :

« Le sorcier ne choisit pas la forme qu'il prend en tant qu'Animagus. Cette dernière se dévoile en fonction de sa personnalité et de caractère qui lui sont propres, à la manière des Patronus.

- Excellent, dix point pour Gryffondors. Miss Evans, Miss McDonald, essayez de prendre un peu exemple sur Mr Potter. »

Là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Autant copier Dolohov et pratiquer la magie noire pendant qu'elle y était ! Oui bon, d'accord, se morigéna mentalement Lily, il y avait une différence entre le Serpentard et Potter, mais que le professeur McGonagall lui demande d'ériger son condisciple comme nouveau modèle, il ne fallait quand même pas pousser. C'est donc de fort méchante humeur qu'elle continua à écrire rageusement sur son parchemin, et son soulagement fut intense en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Elle ramassa en vitesse sa plume et ses notes et les fourra dans son sac, avant de sortir de la salle au pas de charge. Peu après Mary la rejoignit, et elles s'apprêtaient à aller ensemble en Sortilèges quand son amie se retourna et apostropha Potter :

« James, au fait, c'est quand que tu fais passer les sélections ? »

Bien sûr, le Quidditch, que pouvait demander d'autre cette acharnée du Souaffle ? A vrai dire, Mary arrivait à en remontrer à James Potter niveau fanatisme sportif, ce qui paraissait pourtant impossible. D'ailleurs, Lily n'aurait pas aimé être dans les bottes de McGonagall au moment de choisir qui serait le capitaine des Gryffondors l'année précédente parce qu'entre Mary et Potter, le choix avait dû être cornélien. Au final, Potter avait eu l'insigne, mais tout Poudlard savait que c'était quasiment comme s'il y avait deux capitaines dans l'équipe des rouges et or. En fait, Lily ne serait pas surprise que sa meilleure amie décroche une place comme batteuse professionnelle dans une équipe du championnat anglais. Son duo avec Sirius Black était bien rôdé, mais c'était elle la principale inspiratrice de leurs figures.

« Euh... A la fin de la semaine je pense, il nous manque un poursuiveur de toute façon. Je te tiens au courant.

- Dis-moi juste l'heure, je serais là de toute façon.

- Ça, j'en doute pas ! » déclara James en éclatant d'un rire franc.

Là-dessus, le petit groupe, le reste de leur maison à suivre les Sortilèges pour les Aspics les ayant entre temps rejoints, s'engagea dans les couloirs bondés d'étudiants afin de rejoindre la salle de classe de Flitwick. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte, hélas fermée, et se retrouvèrent, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Lily, devant les Serpentards de leur année préparant également cette matière pour les ASPIC.

« Génial, il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! » pensa la jeune fille en sortant, histoire de tuer le temps, son manuel, laissant Mary discuter Quidditch avec les garçons et Alice roucouler avec Franck. Elle n'avait pas avancé de trois pages quand la voix grave d'Adam Montague résonna dans le couloir :

« Alors, McDonald, toujours décidée à remonter sur ton balai cette année ? Fais gaffe, on risque pas de te rater ! »

Nullement impressionnée, Mary lui lança un sourire carnassier avant de répondre :

« Ah parce que maintenant, vous savez viser ? Ouah, y a du progrès Montague ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à voler correctement et vous saurez jouer au Quidditch. Enfin, si les règles rentrent dans ta petite tête de piaf. »

Immédiatement, la montagne de muscles sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la batteuse en éructant :

« Sale Sang de Bourbe, ne t'avise plus de... »

Lily se posta aussitôt aux côtés de Mary, sentant que la brune allait avoir de sacrés ennuis, et que les événements risquaient fort de dégénérer. Déjà, les Maraudeurs et Franck Londubat brandissaient leurs baguettes.

« Montague, range ça, Flitwick arrive. »

N'ayant jusque là pas esquissé un seul geste, la préfète des Serpentards, une grande blonde au regard froid, arrêta son condisciple, qui s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

Ignorant ce qui venait de se passer, leur sautillant professeur de Sortilèges se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et un à un, les élèves commencèrent à entrer. Manque de chance, quand ce fut le tour de Lily, elle se retrouve au coude à coude avec... Severus Rogue. Depuis leur accrochage en cinquième année, durant lequel son ami d'enfance avait laissé échappé l'insulte répugnante que Montague venait de prononcer, elle avait toujours refusé de lui parler à nouveau, malgré les tentatives du jeune homme. Aussi, quand il tenta sa chance à ce moment-là, l'issue ne fut pas différentes des fois précédentes.

« Lily...

- Severus, retourne voir tes chers amis Serpentards, tu as entendu, ne fréquentes pas les né-moldus, c'est mauvais pour ta réputation. »

Et elle le planta là.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents notables, et rapidement, Lily se retrouva dans son dortoir, à bavarder tranquillement avec ses deux colocataires.

« Bon et bien, voilà la première journée de cours de passée. commença Mary en s'affalant sur son lit, manifestement éreintée.

- Oui, et en plus, tu as repris tes bonnes habitudes : mettre en rogne Montague dès le premier jour, chapeau ! plaisanta Lily.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a plus de muscles que la moitié de l'école qu'on va le laisser nous marcher sur les pieds. » répondit la brunette en haussant les épaules.

La voix douce d'Alice se fit alors entendre :

« Et puis, il n'avait pas à te parler ainsi. »

Le souvenir de l'insulte fit tomber un profond silence dans la pièce. Enfin, sur un ton beaucoup moins bravache qu'à l'accoutumée, Mary murmura :

« Vous croyez que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Je veux dire, que Vous-Savez-Qui chercher à prendre le pouvoir et que les nés-moldus seront les premiers visés s'il y arrive ? »

Lily soupira, puis finit par dire :

« Pour la deuxième partie, tu peux en être sûre. Mais bon, pour le moment, on est à Poudlard, ça ne sert à rien de se faire du mouron inutilement.

- Oui, tu as raison. Si ça se trouve, les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'on ait besoin d'intervenir. »

Et tandis que les trois amies continuaient à discuter, elles ignoraient qu'au cours de cette année, elles auraient à intervenir, ou à choisir de le faire. Et que parfois, Poudlard ne protège pas de tout...

* * *

**Alors, est-ce que cela mérite une suite ou vaut-il mieux abandonner définitivement ce projet après la deuxième tentative?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review, bonne ou mauvaise, je prends pour savoir dans quelle direction aller :)**

**Et pour la prochaine fois, nous accueillerons le grand, le célèbre, l'irremplaçable James Potter... Et une nouvelle tête! Un indice? Elle a été nommée par JKR aussi.**


	2. Sélections adverses

**Note d'auteur: Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf, narré par l'inénarrable James Potter et... *roulement de tambour* Marlène McKinnon. Eh oui, une tête très peu connue, mais qui j'espère vous plaira. On commence immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, histoire d'installer l'ambiance de ces années de montée en puissance "Voldemorienne", et aussi de présenter tous les personnages principaux.**

**Merci pour ta très gentille review ElysioAnge3, voilà le genre de message qui pousse les auteurs à se surpasser :)**

**Bref, place à l'action... Et au Quidditch!**

**Disclaimer: Toujours tout à JKR, seules l'histoire et des personnages secondaires sont de moi.**

* * *

James Potter avait trois choses préférées dans la vie: Lily Evans, ses amis et le Quidditch. Or, cette matinée allait avoir l'avantage indéniable de réunir ces trois passions, puisque les sélections pour l'équipe de la maison Gryffondor avaient lieu ce vendredi. Par conséquent, Sirius serait sur le terrain avec lui, comme Mary, et le reste des Maraudeurs et de leurs camarades rouges et or seraient dans les gradins pour regarder et les encourager.

Certes, cette année, il n'avait à trouver qu'un troisième poursuiveur pour compléter le départ provoqué par la seule septième année de leur équipe précédente, ce qui éviterait les essais à n'en plus finir et une liste sans fin de prétendants plus ou moins doués. Mais d'un autre côté, cela réduisait le temps qu'il passerait sur le terrain à tenter d'impressionner Lily parce que franchement, si les acrobaties dangereuses marchaient sur toutes les filles de l'école, la jolie rousse ne pouvait pas une exception.

Oui, le brun à lunettes en était certain, elle appréciait forcément de le voir sur son balais. D'ailleurs, elle venait toujours voir les matchs non ? C'était une preuve quand même ! Enfin, si on omettait le fait qu'une de ses meilleures amies jouait aussi, ce que James décida de considérer comme un argument insuffisant pour basculer sa thèse.

C'est donc le cœur joyeux qu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, s'assit entre Sirius et Peter puis commença à manger de bon appétit, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis.

« C'est la perspective de voir défiler une bonne quinzaine de personnes pour le poste de poursuiveur ce matin qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? lui demanda Remus sur un ton amusé.

- Il fait beau, on va jouer au Quidditch... Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit d'être heureux ? »

Les autres Maraudeurs se jetèrent des regards perplexes et Sirius finit par dire :

« Bah, d'habitude, tu râles quand tu as à faire les sélections et l'année dernière, c'est carrément Mary qui les a faites à ta place.»

James, qui en était à sa deuxième tartine de pain beurrée, s'interrompit brusquement et répondit d'une voix indignée :

« Alors de un, elle l'a pas fait à ma place, elle m'a conseillé, c'est pas du tout la même chose ! Et de deux, c'est quoi cette inquisition matinale ? »

Voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible et préférant ne pas trop énerver son capitaine de meilleur ami, Sirius préféra battre en retraite en répondant un peu convainquant :

« C'est bon, Cornedrue, te fâches pas, on demandait c'est tout. »

A ce moment précis, l'objet de la querelle, soit Mary McDonald, fit irruption devant eux et déclara d'une voix enjouée :

« Salut les garçons ! Vous êtes prêts pour ce matin ? Moi je tiens une de ces formes ! Bon, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure sur le terrain, Lily, Franck et Alice y sont déjà. »

Et sur ces mots, l'ouragan brun partit d'un bon pas, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sirius souffla :

« Par moment, je me demande si quelqu'un ne lui a pas jeté un sortilège d'Energie éternelle quand elle était gosse... »

Sa sortie ne manqua pas de faire rire Peter, toujours bon public sur les plaisanteries de ses amis, tandis que Remus sourit en regardant la bouillonnante sorcière s'éloigner. Aussi les trois comparses furent-ils très surpris quand James se leva d'un coup et leur dit :

« Bon allez, hop, on se grouille là, les autres nous attendent !

- Ah ok, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi t'avais l'air si content, réalisa soudain Sirius en se tapant la main contre le front, tu comptes encore impressionner Lily avec ton autorité de capitaine, vieux ? Dois-je te rappeler que ça fait deux ans que t'essayes et que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça n'a jamais marché ? »

Comme leur ami ne faisait pas mine de ralentir l'allure, les trois Maraudeurs restants se levèrent aussi et rejoignirent au pas de course leur ami, et arrivés à son niveau, celui-ci rétorqua à Sirius :

« Ecoutes, les filles aiment les joueurs de Quidditch, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Donc, Lily est forcée d'adorer me voir jouer, elle n'ose pas le dire c'est tout ! »

Puis devant les têtes médusées de ses compagnons, qui n'avait manifestement pas compris l'étendue de son génie et la pertinence de son raisonnement, il ajouta :

« Quoi ? Un problème ?

- Non rien. » répondirent-ils tous en cœur. Contrarier James sur ce sujet représentant un danger non négligeable pour la santé, ses trois amis préférèrent adopter la technique de la fuite, soit celle utilisée depuis... toujours en fait, quant il était question devant l'héritier Potter du phénomène Lily Evans.

« Au fait, tu crois qu'il y aura de bons candidats ? » demanda Peter pour changer adroitement de sujet, ce qui marcha parfaitement puisque James répondit :

« Hum, on verra bien, mais sur tout Gryffondor, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de potable à recruter. »

Et ils rejoignirent les vestiaires tout en parlant Quidditch, la diversion faisant lever les pouces discrètement à Sirius, tandis que Remus forma sur ses lèvres de manière silencieuse les mots « Bien joué » pour féliciter Peter de son interversion, qui haussa les épaules comme si c'était normal. Après tout, c'était la dynamique des Maraudeurs, chacun apportait sa pierre à l'édifice de leur amitié.

Arrivés devant la porte des vestiaires, les quatre comparses se séparèrent, le poursuiveur et le batteur allant se changer tandis que les deux autres gagnaient les gradins. Entrés à l'intérieur, James salua le deuxième poursuiveur de l'équipe, Andrew Johnson, un grand garçon noir à l'allure un peu dégingandé, un an plus jeune, au vol sobre mais efficace, complétant bien les pirouettes de son capitaine. Tandis qu'il terminait de mettre ses protections, le sixième année fit :

« McLaggen est allé rejoindre les filles sur le terrain, et vu les cris que j'entends, il a encore dû testé sa dernière technique de drague sur McDonald. Espérons qu'elle ne l'ait pas envoyé à l'infirmerie cette fois, ça serait dommage de tester des poursuiveurs sans gardien...

- Franchement James, je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as pris ce type dans l'équipe. » grommela Sirius en laçant ses chaussures, sans relever les yeux vers son ami qui était aux prises avec sa robe de Quidditch. Une fois dépêtré, ce dernier répondit fermement :

« C'est un imbécile, mais il est bon. Et on avait besoin d'un bon gardien, donc je l'ai accepté. Fin de l'histoire. »

James avait longtemps hésité avant de prendre Graham McLaggen comme gardien. Dans la même année qu'Andrew, il était arrogant, relativement désagréable et par moment, certains de ses propos n'auraient pas manqué d'obtenir l'approbation des tenants de la théorie sur la supériorité sang-pure. Mais d'un autre côté, il était indubitablement doué pour garder ses buts, et surtout, aucun autre Gryffondor ne lui arrivait à la cheville pour ce poste, donc l'héritier Potter avait abdiqué pour le bien de l'équipe.

En fait, le James Potter d'il y a deux ans aurait probablement refusé de seulement envisager la question, mais à la fin de sa cinquième année, il avait compris qu'il était temps de mûrir un peu. D'une certaine façon, ce qui le blessait dans les rebuffades perpétuelles de Lily n'étaient pas tant l'échec en lui-même, mais plutôt sa manie de le considérer encore comme le même gamin vantard de leurs premières années à Poudlard. Alors, voyant qu'elle était aveugle aux changements, plus par jeu qu'autre chose, il continuait de temps en temps ces approches gamines et ses discours foireux, plus pour épater la galerie qu'autre chose.

Il n'avait pas perdu espoir, pas vraiment, mais il avait plutôt appris à cacher ce qu'il ressentait véritablement sous ce masque de l'éternel idiot amoureux.

« James ? Ça va ? »

La voix de Sirius le tira de ses pensées, et ce dernier n'obtenant pas de réponses, il continua :

« Tu sais, je ne remettais pas en cause ta décision, hein, je veux dire, c'était juste une plaisanterie.

-Hein ? Ah oui, oui bien sûr, je réfléchissais juste à autre chose. »

Son ami n'insista pas, mais, discrètement, vint poser sur son épaule une main réconfortante. S'il y avait quelque chose appréciait énormément chez le jeune Black, c'était justement cette capacité à savoir quand poser des questions, et quand être là, simplement, sans rien dire. Cette présence amicale le rasséréna, et c'est d'une voix enjouée qu'il s'exclama :

« Allons sur le terrain ! On a un poursuiveur à choisir. »

Sauf que lorsqu'ils déboulèrent, balais en main, sur le terrain de Quidditch, une foule un peu trop compacte pour être une file de Gryffondors postulant se tenait là, et au vu des cris échangés, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

« Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'exclama James, ahuri.

- Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement pas quelque chose de positif. » répondit Sirius d'une voix sombre.

Ils se précipitèrent là où la foule s'était rassemblée, et virent immédiatement des écussons vert, mais aussi bleu et même jaune. Et au milieu, Mary McDonald aux prises avec Montague tandis que les capitaines Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle contemplaient la scène avec consternation.

D'une voix forte, James, tout en se frayant un chemin vers le centre, cria :

« Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! »

Une Mary furibonde lui répliqua : « Il se passe que ces imbéciles ne veulent pas nous laisser jouer. »

La gardienne des Serdaigle lui répondit d'une voix mordante : « Les imbéciles te remercient, McDonald, mais sache que nous avons parfaitement le droit d'être là, le terrain nous est réservé. »

James se tourna vers l'équipe des aigles et leur dit :

« Attendez, le vendredi a toujours été le jour des sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondors !

- Eh bien, pas cette année. »

C'est alors que Montague intervint, gonflant ses muscles pour paraître encore plus menaçant :

« Désolé, mais Slughorn nous a donné l'autorisation de nous entraîner pour toute la fin de la semaine ! »

James, qui allait intervenir, fut devancé par la Serdaigle qui avait parlé juste avant et dont il réussit enfin à se souvenir du nom : Emmeline Vance.

« La fin de la semaine, couramment, c'est le week-end Montague, donc vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Quand commence la fin de la semaine n'est pas précisé sur le papier, donc c'est laissé à l'appréciation du capitaine. » rétorqua le Serpentard avec un sourire rusé, ses yeux brillants de malice pendant que ses acolytes ricanaient derrière.

Pour achever un peu plus d'embrouiller les choses, le capitaine des Pouffsoufle, choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir :

« Hum, vu la situation, je précise qu'il est inutile de dire que normalement, c'est à la maison Pouffsoufle qu'aurait dû revenir le terrain. »

Autant dire que l'air sur le terrain était lourd, les joueurs des différentes équipes se lançant des regards noirs, tandis que les élèves en haut des gradins commençaient à manifester leur étonnement en sifflant abondamment.

Une joueuse de Pouffsoufle, McKinnon si la mémoire de James était bonne proposa prudemment :

« On a qu'à faire deux sessions avec deux équipes à chaque fois, chacune sur un bout du terrain. Comme ça, tout le monde s'entraîne ou procède à sa sélection, et ça règle le problème. »

Bon, James devait l'avouer, c'était une bonne stratégie. Certes, reculer face aux Serpentards l'ennuyait, mais vu qu'apparemment, les directeurs de maison avaient très légèrement omis de se consulter pour cette première semaine, c'était la meilleure option dont ils disposaient tous, avant qu'on en vienne aux mains, enfin, plutôt aux baguettes d'ailleurs.

Tous acquiescèrent de plus ou moins bonnes grâce, et bientôt, les Serpentars et les Gryffondors s'élancèrent sur leurs balais, et James put enfin se tourner vers ceux qui attendaient de pouvoir descendre pour faire leurs preuves :

« Bon, on va procéder de la manière suivante : chaque candidat au poste de poursuiveur vacant va effectuer quelques passes avec Andrew et moi, puis devra éviter les cognards de nos batteurs avant de tenter de marquer. Si plusieurs personnes réussissent tout ça, on fera une séance de tirs au but pour les départager. C'est parti ! »

Les postulants commencèrent à défiler, et après avoir éliminé ceux qui ne restaient qui avaient du mal à rattraper le Souaffle en plein vol, les choses sérieuses purent commencer. Au bout d'une dizaine de personne, aucun Gryffondor n'avait marqué, mais à défaut, James avait tout de même repéré un ou deux élèves qui pourraient éventuellement faire l'affaire.

Cependant, une fille plutôt menue de quatrième année s'avança et dès la première passe, le jeune homme sut qu'elle allait convenir. Son vol était fluide, aérien, ces passes précises, et elle évita avec agilité le cognard de Sirius, avant de virer sur la gauche pour distancer celui de Mary. Croisant les doigts, James la vit se diriger vers les anneaux de McLaggen.

« Allez, marque, marque ! » pensa-t-il très fort.

Et, d'un mouvement souple du poignet, la fille envoya la balle dans l'anneau de gauche, devançant le gardien des Gryffondors de quelques secondes.

« Je crois qu'on a notre poursuiveuse. chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son ami, qui sursauta légèrement puisque, trop occupé à regarder l'essai, il ne l'avait pas vu approcher.

- Oui, à mon avis, personne ne lui arrivera à la cheville. Mais bon, soyons équitables, laissons les autres tenter leur chance. »

James nota soigneusement le nom de la fille en question, Clara Morney, puis retourna à son poste. Après un gros quart d'heure et la fin des essais, le verdict fut immédiat : le poste allait à la quatrième année, personne d'autre n'ayant pu marquer.

« Finalement, ça c'est plutôt bien passé. » déclara Sirius en se rapprochant du sol et de James.

- Oui, espérons que ça dure. »

C'est à ce moment précis que tout dégénéra.

* * *

« Attends, t'es sûr qu'on a le terrain ? Parce que j'ai vu James Potter et Sirius Black y aller, demanda Marlène McKinnon, clairement dubitative, à son meilleur ami d'enfance.

- Je te dis qu'on a la permission de Chourave, j'ai reçu un papier signé ce matin, expliqua avec excitation Benjamin Fenwick, dit Benjy, qui occupait le poste de batteur dans l'équipe des Pouffsoufle et officiait aussi comme capitaine.

- Bon d'accord, laisse-moi terminer mon petit-déjeuner, et on y va. » abdiqua Marlène, avant de se caler plus confortablement sur son siège et de continuer sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Alors qu'elle parcourait la page ouverte devant elle, un entrefilet attira son attention, et son froncement de sourcil dût alarmer son condisciple, puisqu'il fit doucement :

« Mauvaises nouvelles ? »

Son amie ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupée à terminer l'article. Quand elle releva la tête, son visage était résolument sombre. Toute bonne humeur avait disparu. Lentement, elle expliqua :

« Des moldus ont été tués. Dans une rue près de chez nous, Benjy, quasiment devant la porte de mes parents ! Tu te rends compte, maintenant, les Mangemorts frappent au milieu de Londres sans problèmes ! »

Benjy ne pipa pas un mot dans un premier temps, trop abattu par la nouvelle, et demanda finalement :

« On les connaissait ?

- Je ne crois pas non. »

Les deux amis restèrent en silence de longues minutes, laissant les éclats de rire et les conversations joyeuses des autres élèves glisser sur eux, comme s'ils étaient enfermés dans leur bulle de tristesse, à penser à ces moldus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui étaient morts pour rien, juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, à deux pas de chez eux.

Finalement, Benjy s'éclaircit la voix et murmura :

« Au moins, nous, on ne risque rien, on est des sorciers. »

Marlène lui lança alors un regard franchement interloqué :

« Benjy, tu réfléchis par moment à ce que tu dis : mon père est un Cracmol et ma mère une moldue!Je suis quoi pour Tu-sais-qui et sa clique, hormis un ignoble croisement de sang dégénéré, pour citer ce cher Dolohov.

- Attends, il t'a dit ça ? Non mais je vais aller lui casser la...

- C'est pas le sujet, et puis de toute façon, Dolohov est un sombre idiot qui ne voit pas plus loin que son sang si pur... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à ton avis, si les choses empirent, qui sera visé en premier ?

- Mais Marlène, une partie de ta famille est sorcière ! Et puis, je ne suis pas né-moldu non plus je te rappelle, protesta son ami d'une voix forte, attirant les regards sur eux.

-Oui enfin, tu ne peux pas le prouver je te rappelle, rétorqua Marlène, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net la conversation, et aussitôt, la sorcière s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça, en voyant le visage du sorcier se fermer.

- Pardon Benjy, je voulais pas... »

L'intéressé renifla et répliqua :

« Tu n'as pas voulu quoi ? Me rappeler que je ne sais rien de mes parents ? Que j'ignore pourquoi j'ai fini dans cet orphelinat ? Je sais que pour ces gens, je ne suis rien, merci, certains se sont chargés de me le dire. Je t'attends sur le terrain. » Et là-dessus, il se leva et la planta là, peinée.

Marlène soupira. Tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin la question des parents était un sujet sensible pour Benjy. Abandonné à la naissance par sa mère, il avait grandi dans l'orphelinat près de chez elle, et les deux enfants avaient sympathisé à l'école primaire du quartier. Pourtant, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, parler de ses origines restait difficile pour le jeune homme, y compris avec sa meilleure amie. Et ces derniers temps, il prenait la mouche pour un rien. Depuis l'été en fait, calcula mentalement la sorcière. Sûrement la conséquence de l'atmosphère délétère qui s'installait peu à peu, y compris à Poudlard.

En effet, depuis un an, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et sa clique se faisait de plus en plus menaçants, et si les théories sur la supériorité des sangs-purs avaient toujours existé, maintenant, ceux qui les soutenaient n'hésitaient plus à le dire haut et fort, et ce même parmi les élèves de l'école. Le pire, c'était qu'aucune maison n'était épargnée, et cette haine ambiante n'étaient pas l'apanage des seuls Serpentards, contrairement aux idées reçues.

Marlène savait que que des Serdaigle, des Pouffsoufle et des Gryffondords partageaient aussi ce point de vue. Merlin, même l'autre préfet de son année, cet abruti d'Howard McMillan qui avait réussi par un miracle inexpliqué à être nommé préfet-en-chef, déclarait à demi-mots soutenir plus ou moins ces thèses abjectes !

Comme il ne servait à rien de se morfondre plus longtemps sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait hélas guère changer, Marlène quitta elle aussi la table des Pouffsoufle et sortit de la Grande Salle, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du château, plus précisément vers les vestiaires des équipes de Quidditch. Là, elle s'habilla rapidement, mais plutôt que d'aller directement rejoindre ses coéquipiers, elle préféra passer par les gradins afin de saluer quelques têtes connues qu'elle avait entraperçu en arrivant, et dont la présence l'étonnait.

Immédiatement, la jeune fille reconnut une chevelure rousse flamboyante et s'empressa de saluer sa propriétaire :

« Salut Lily, tu viens assister à nos essais ? Je suis flattée, mais c'est un peu bizarre.»

L'autre sorcière lui lança un regard étonné, et répondit :

« Ah tiens, bonjour Marlène. Euh non, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des sélections de Gryffondor, tu sais. »

Effectivement, le reste des Gryffondors de septième année était là, aussi Marlène les salua tous d'un signe de tête, ne connaissant vraiment bien que Lily, avec qui elle avait cours d'Arithmancie, les deux jeunes filles ayant rapidement sympathisé à force d'être assise à la même table.

« Euh... Pourtant notre capitaine a reçu un mot de Chourave ce matin nous laissant le terrain... »

Lupin prit alors la parole :

« Oui, et vu ce qui se passe en bas, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que nos deux équipes qui devaient avoir la permission de s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Regarde plutôt, ajouta-t-il en pointant le petit attroupement qui s'était formé en bas.

- Misère ! Je vais voir ça de plus près avant que nous ayons un meurtre sur les bras. »

Marlène descendit en courant les escaliers et sauta par-dessus la barrière basse des gradins, avant de se réceptionner sur son balais et de foncer vers le centre du terrain où les esprits commençaient apparemment à s'échauffer. Elle arriva pile au moment où Benjy essayait de faire valoir leurs droits, et compris qu'il allait falloir être diplomate, sinon les sorts risquaient de fuser. Le plus simple était de diviser les quatres maisons en deux équipes qui se partageraient le terrain et de changer au bout d'une heure. Ce qu'elle proposa, et qui fut accepté. Bon, au moins, ils avaient tous encore un peu de jugeote.

Tandis qu'elle regardait les Gryffondors et les Serpentard voler, Benjy vint la voir :

« Brillante ton idée. Tu nous as évité une bataille rangée.

- J'ai parfois de bonnes idées. »

C'est alors que Black, en voulant remonter après avoir parlé à Potter une fois leur sélection terminée, piqua un peu trop à gauche et percuta violemment Montague, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le chaos qui s'ensuivit fut assez indescriptible.

Le capitaine des Serpentards, surpris, se fit éjecter de son balais, et ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention prompte d'un de ses coéquipiers, qui le rattrapa in extremis. Furieux, un de ses amis, qui avait emmené sa baguette, lança un sortilège en direction du Gryffondor, qui l'évita de justesse, et en deux minutes, à force d'attaques et de contre-attaques, le terrain s'était transformé en véritable champ de bataille.

Marlène, qui essayait d'éviter un sortilège, entendit au-dessus d'elle Black hurler :

« Alors Montague, t'es aussi mauvais pour balancer des sortilèges que pour marquer des buts on dirait !

- Espèce de sale traître à ton sang... »

Le jeune homme ivre de rage, lança un sortilège que Marlène ne connaissait pas. Black l'évita souplement, sauf que ce dernier continua sa course au milieu des gradins, et un cri horrible, déchirant, transperça l'air.

« Alice ! Merde, c'est quoi ce truc ! »

Tout le monde sembla se figer, et Marlène sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle empoigna son balais, l'enfourcha, et cria à Benjy :

« Fonce chercher Pomfresh ! »

Sans se retourner, elle fonça vers les gradins, atterrit brutalement et sauta aux côtés de la blessée.

« Laissez-moi faire, bougez-vous, allez ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer quelques sortilèges de détection sur le corps. Visiblement, quelques Gryffondors tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais Lily les en empêcha d'une voix ferme :

« C'est bon, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Oui, ça, on pouvait légitimement le dire. Depuis l'enfance, Marlène rêvait de devenir docteur, aussi quand elle avait appris l'existence de Sainte Mangouste, elle avait su immédiatement son futur métier : guérisseuse. Depuis, elle faisait tout pour réaliser son rêve, et Mme Pomfresh avait même accepté, devant son insistance et sa motivation, de lui donner quelques cours particuliers. Evidemment, tous ses amis le savaient, et Lily s'était montré assez intéressée par cette carrière d'ailleurs après en avoir un peu discuté. Son auscultation faite, Marlène leva la tête et entreprit de rassurer les autres élèves.

« C'est juste un Stupéfix, un peu trafiqué je pense. Mme Pomfresh devrait pouvoir arranger ça. Tout va bien se passer. » termina Marlène en s'adressant particulièrement à Franck Londubat, qui avait l'air absolument mort d'inquiétude, ce qui, lorsque on vient de voir sa petite amie recevoir un sortilège en pleine poitrine, est plutôt compréhensible. Celui-ci, un peu hagard, la remercia, puis se retourna et sortit sa baguette.

« Montague, viens aussi, espèce de sombre crétin, pauvre abruti ! Mais lâchez-moi vous autres !

- Navré mon pote, mais si on fait ça, il risque de rien en rester, et même si en soit, ce serait pas une grande perte... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera bien comme mention sur ton dossier d'auror.

- Je m'en fous Sirius ! Je vais le démolir ce... »

Il n'acheva pas, un éclair violet l'atteignit dans le dos, le pétrifiant. Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le sort, et virent Emmeline Vance ranger tranquillement sa baguette. Cette dernière finit par s'exclamer :

« Quoi ? Au moins comme ça, on ne risque pas un autre accident. Franchement, la sécurité générale valait bien un petit Petrificus Totalus. »

Sirius Black lui jeta un regard mi-admiratif, mi-dégoûté et fit :

« Même si tu n'as pas tort, il y avait quand même d'autres solutions que lui jeter un sort, Vance. »

« Y a toujours des solutions Black, j'ai juste choisi la meilleure. »

Cette sortie de la Serdaigle cloua le bec du Gryffondor, et si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, Marlène aurait presque pu trouver amusant de voir le grand Sirius Black se faire moucher par une fille. Même si Emmeline Vance était notoirement connu à Poudlard pour sa langue acérée... et ses multiples conquêtes, mais cela relevait d'un tout autre domaine.

Sur ces entrefaites, Mme Pomfresh arriva, et Marlène s'empressa de lui faire son compte-rendu :

« Elle a reçu un sortilège perdu, une sorte de Stupéfix amélioré. Je crois que l'impact a provoqué une décharge douloureuse, mais apparemment, pas de dégâts collatéraux.

- Bien, merci Marlène. »

L'infirmière fit tournoya sa baguette, et un brancard apparu. Ses amis hissèrent la jeune fille inconsciente dessus, et il se dirigea de lui-même vers le château. Il croisa Minerva McGonagall, sans doute prévenue par sa collègue.

« Montague, suivez-moi immédiatement. » La phrase claqua comme un fouet, et le Serpentard s'exécuta, sachant qu'il serait inutile de discuter plus longtemps. Ce dernier éloigné, Emmeline Vance pointa sa baguette sur Franck, et un instant plus tard, le jeune homme revenait à lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda-t-il, encore un peu étourdi.

- Vance a cru bon de te jeter un Petrificus Totalus pour te calmer, répondit Potter en aidant son ami à se relever. Ce dernier le questionna immédiatement :

- Et Alice ? Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ?

- A l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper d'elle, le rassura Marlène, sensible à la détresse du garçon.

- Ah. D'accord. Je... J'irais la voir dès que possible. McKinnon, merci beaucoup. Sans toi...

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose tu sais, répondit-elle modestement.

- Si je t'assure. Merci pour tout. »

Là-dessus, il quitta le terrain, suivi par l'ensemble des Gryffondors, puis des Serdaigles, des Serpentards, et enfin des Pouffsoufle. Tout en marchant, Marlène vit Benjy arriver à sa hauteur, son ami étant revenu en même temps que Mme Pomfresh.

« Eh bah, ça a été mouvementé comme matinée... »

La jeune fille lui répondit d'une voix morne :

« Ouais, on peut dire ça... N'empêche, continua-t-elle d'une manière beaucoup plus enflammée, tu te rends compte que toutes ces tensions à l'extérieur sont en train de ronger Poudlard de l'intérieur. Avant, un simple problème administratif sur des emplois du temps de sélection de Quidditch n'auraient jamais dégénéré à ce point ! Tout le monde a beau se répéter que rien ne change ici, je te dis que ce sont des balivernes ! On change tous, et le problème, c'est que pour certains, ce n'est pas forcément en bien. »

Benjy inspira profondément, et finit par dire, alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes du château :

« Tu as peut-être raison. Et pour Alice Follers ? Ça va aller ?

- Je l'espère, Benjy. En fait, j'espère que ça ira pour nous tous. »

* * *

**Le sport, c'est le mal XD! (non je plaisante bien sûr ^^)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de Marlène? Sa partie est un peu moins joyeuse que celle de James, mais cela correspond au fait qu'il est moins sensible qu'elle aux problèmes extérieurs pour le moment.**

**Si vous avez un commentaire, bon ou mauvais, suggestions ou réclamations, n'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review :) **


	3. Evidences

**Note d'auteur: Voilà le troisième chapitre, avec en vedette notre loup-garou préféré, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin et une autre nouvelle tête, qui a été très légèrement évoquée précédemment... La préfète des Serpentards inconnue, alias Dorcas Meadowes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi, ainsi que le chapitre. Ces trois premiers chapitres m'ont permis de présenter certains personnages, donc oui, on risque d'avancer en douceur, j'aime bien installer les choses :)**

**Pour répondre à ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, et que je remercie, c'est très encourageant:**

**Joh: En fait, même si le film suggère que James était attrapeur, dans une interview, JKR a confirmé qu'il était bien poursuiveur, je me suis donc basée sur cette source là pour attribuer son poste à James. Même si c'est vrai que c'est un peu flou entre les livres et les films ;) Et pour les autres, j'ai pris des noms connus pour recréer un univers familier, mais en soit, il n'est pas oligatoire que ces personnages soient les parents de ceux qu'Harry a fréquenté à Poudlard. Ils peuvent très bien être des oncles ou des cousins éloignés. Apparemment, Cormac McLaggen vient d'une famille assez riche et puissante, et on sait rien de celle d'Angelina. Ou sinon, avec la guerre, la peur, tout ça... Peut-être que certains ont vu leurs hormones se déchaîner ;) je laisse cette porte ouverte à ton imagination. Quand au match Gryffondor/Serpentard, je ne peux passer à côté d'un tel classique de l'univers harrypotterien^^ Mais tu me donnes des idées pour ce cher Regulus... Et je continuerais cette fic, pas d'inquiétudes :)**

**Soline: Oui, Mary interviendra dans l'histoire, et effectivement, c'est un personnage amusant à écrire, assez explosif donc... Je te réserve la surprise de sa future apparition ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

**Disclaimer: Hélas, malgré toute ma volonté, rien n'est à moi, hormis l'intrigue et certains personnages inventés.**

* * *

« Alice ! »

Sur le coup, Remus Lupin crut que que ses tympans avaient explosé face à l'énorme cri de Mary McDonald et au hurlement combiné de Lily Evans, bientôt suivis par une véritable explosion de joie dans la salle commune des Gryffondors devant l'apparition par le portrait de la Grosse Dame de leur amie, un peu pâle et soutenue par un Franck encore plus aux petits soins que d'habitude, mais apparemment en relative bonne santé.

Un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres du loup-garou, qui se leva de sa chaise, abandonnant son devoir à moitié rédigé de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur la table pour saluer le retour de sa camarade, qui se retrouvait actuellement submergée par les marques d'affection et à demi étouffée par la batteuse de Gryffondor.

« Laisse-la respirer Mary, elle est en train de devenir bleue là. » dit Remus sur un ton gentiment moqueur, habitué aux démonstrations de joie parfois un peu excessive de leur amie. Cette dernière s'exécuta à contre-coeur en relâchant un peu son étreinte, et Remus en profita pour serrer à son tour la blessée dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« C'est bon de te revoir Alice. »

Sirius, qui attendait son tour derrière, entendit ses paroles, puisqu'il renchérit avec humour, histoire d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère remplie d'émotions :

« Alors ça c'est sûr, t'imagines même pas à quel point Franck a été insupportable pendant ton séjour à l'infirmerie : on a même pensé à l'attacher à son lit pour qu'il dorme de temps en temps ! »

Cette remarque ne manqua de faire rire l'assistance, tandis que le concerné, en rougissant, marmonnait que son ami exagérait et qu'il était juste inquiet. Cela eut pour effet d'attendrir sa petite-amie qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que Remus n'entendit pas, avant d'embrasser tendrement son chéri, sous les sifflets et applaudissements des Gryffondors. Franck, tout en profitant pleinement de ce moment, fit un geste de la main relativement grossier envers Sirius et James, qui sifflait les plus forts, ce qui eut pour effet de décupler les rires. Sans plus se préoccuper des autres, les deux amoureux se séparèrent et Franck souleva Alice dans ses bras avant de se rendre dans le dortoir des septièmes années, accompagné des plaisanteries de ses condisciples.

« Ah mon avis, le premier qui entrera dans le dortoir avant deux bonnes heures risque de se prendre un bon Avada Kedavra. » ricana James.

« Moque-toi Cornedrue, mais avoue que toi aussi, tu aimerais faire pareil avec une certaine rousse... » remarqua perfidement Sirius, qui ramassa un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Shhh ! Elle pourrait t'entendre ! »

Remus, avec un soupir désespéré, regagna sa place et se replongea dans son essai sur les sortilèges de bouclier et leurs dérivés. Trop concentré, il n'entendit pas l'aîné des Black s'asseoir à ses côtés et sursauta donc légèrement quand ce dernier lui dit :

« En fait, on aimerait tous avoir une relation comme Franck et Alice. »

Remus se montra singulièrement par l'affirmation de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

« Sirius, au cas où tu aurais oublié, tu es censé avoir une petite-amie. »

« Charity ? Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? J'ai du mal à te suivre là. »

Sirius inspira profondément et finit par dire :

« Te méprends pas Lunard, j'aime bien Charity on s'entend plutôt bien, mais c'est pas comme si elle et moi, c'était pour la vie. Tandis que Franck et Alice... ben... On sait tous qu'ils vont finir mariés avec des tonnes de petits Londubat. »

Cette déclaration laissa le lycan sans voix pendant quelques instants. Certes, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur les sentiments du batteur de Gryffondor envers Charity Burbage, mais l'avouer ainsi de but en blanc...

« Désolé, mon vieux, mais parfois je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi tu restes avec elle si tu sais que ça ne mène rien ? Hormis lui donner de faux espoirs, c'est tout ce que ça engendre... » finit-il par dire.

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux, apparemment un peu ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation.

« Attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Avec Charity, ça durera le temps que ça durera, et c'est très bien, je veux dire, tout va bien entre nous. Mais chez certaines personnes, je sais pas, c'est comme si c'était complètement évident, inévitable, éternel. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Vu comme ça... Oui, Remus pouvait comprendre le point de vue du brun aux yeux gris pâle. Effectivement, entre Franck et Alice, c'était un peu de la manière dont Sirius avait décrit les choses. Dès leur quatrième année, ils avaient tous vu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'évident entre eux, et depuis deux ans, c'était comme si leurs deux condisciples vivaient dans une bulle que rien ne semblait pouvoir éclater. Contrairement à Sirius et ses petites-amies, dont la dernière en date était Charity Burbage, une Pouffsoufle avec qui il avait sympathisé en Etudes des Moldus, ayant pris cette matière pour, si le loup-garou se souvenait de son explication exacte, « emmerder au maximum les deux goules qui me servent de parents. » Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois, soit un record personnel pour le ténébreux Gryffondor, qui avec son physique, Remus devait le reconnaître, des plus avantageux et son aura de mauvais garçon, avait certaines facilités dans ses relations avec la gent féminine.

S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, Remus jalousait autant Sirius que Alice et Franck. A cause de sa lycanthropie, il n'avait jamais osé réellement aborder une fille. Comment entamer une relation avec quelqu'un s'il ne pouvait révéler toute la vérité sur ce qu'il était vraiment ? Et puis, il y avait des risques qu'il se refusait à prendre. Plusieurs fois, James, Sirius et Peter avait tenté de lui dire qu'il pouvait profiter un peu de la vie comme n'importe quel adolescent, mais à chaque fois, Remus avait répondu que là était tout le problème : il n'était pas un adolescent ordinaire, et ne le serait jamais.

C'est pourquoi il soupira d'une voix morne :

« Oui, je vois Sirius, et maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien travailler. »

Sentant apparemment qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, ce dernier cessa de parler. Remus retourna donc à son écrit.

Il avait bien avancé et était sur le point de débuter sa conclusion quand une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, celle du James séducteur, se fit entendre. Et sa victime du jour ressemblait curieusement à celle de la veille, de l'avant-veille, et... en fait, c'était la même depuis leur première année, bien que sa technique d'approche se soit un peu améliorée depuis leur onze ans.

« Lily, ça te dirait une petite partie d'échecs ? »

Quoique.

Amusé malgré lui, Remus pivota sur son siège pour mieux voir la scène, un classique de la salle commune, et en parcourant cette dernière du regard, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était clairement pas le seul. Sirius avait effectué exactement la même manœuvre et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« A ton avis, elle lui dit seulement non ou elle lui colle directement une baffe ? »

Résistant à l'envie d'exploser de rire par respect pour son autre meilleur ami, Remus répondit sur le même ton :

« Attends, peut-être que ça va marcher cette fois. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Avec une phrase pareil ? Un gallion que ça foire ! »

Remus réfléchit un moment, et demanda avec un grand sourire :

« A ton avis, parier sur l'échec amoureux de James fait-il de nous de mauvais amis ? »

Les deux complices firent semblant de réfléchir un moment, puis s'exclamèrent en cœur :

« Nooonn ! »

Puis, ils se retournèrent pour suivre l'évolution des choses. Lily fixait James comme s'il lui avait demandé la signification de Gringotts et finit par lâcher :

« J'espère que tu plaisantes Potter. Parce que comme approche, laisse-moi te dire que... »

« Ah non mais pas du tout, la coupa précipitamment James, c'est juste que Remus m'a dit que tu étais plutôt douée, donc je me suis dit qu'une partie pourrait être sympa. »

Lily se retourna et jeta un regard noir à Remus, qui se surprit à maudire son ami mentalement pour l'avoir mêlé à ses histoires. Sirius lui demande discrètement :

« Attends, c'est vrai au moins ou... ? »

L'air désespéré de Remus parut être une réponse suffisante, puisque le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres et murmura :

« Sans rire, t'as déjà joué contre elle ou il a vraiment tout inventé ? »

« Non, non, on a joué une partie. »

« Et ? »

« Ben... J'aurais pas choisi le terme plutôt douée pour faire court... »

Cependant, Lily avait déjà reporté son attention sur James, et après deux longues minutes de silence, finit par dire :

« Bon, puisque j'ai fini mes devoirs, on va dire que, comme je me sens de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais très exceptionnellement considérer qu'il n'y a pas forcément d'intentions cachées derrière. »

James, comme l'intégralité de la salle, n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et se mit à bafouiller :

« C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? C'est génial ! Euh... je veux dire... euh... Ben, c'est sympa de ta part, attends, on a qu'à... on a qu'à s'installer ici. » termina-t-il en désignant une table vide. »

Derrière, les deux compères assistaient à la scène, médusés, et Sirius souffla :

« Punaise, j'y crois pas ! »

« Par ici la monnaie mon cher Patmol ! » lança joyeusement Remus, heureux pour son ami. Celui-ci, en grommelant, farfouilla dans ses poches et sortit le gallion, qu'empocha tranquillement le gagnant.

« Tu vois, faire confiance à ses amis, ça rapporte. »

« Sérieusement Lunard, comme si t'y croyais vraiment... » marmonna Sirius, boudeur.

Peter, qui venait de les rejoindre, s'assit en face de Remus et murmura :

« Vous croyez que ça va vraiment marcher cette fois ? »

« J'irais pas jusque là. Mais déjà, si elle ne l'a pas envoyé directement envoyé dans les roses, c'est un progrès non ? » répondit Sirius.

En voyant James et Lily commencer à râler pour savoir qui jouerait en premier, puis James laisser la jeune fille jouer en premier, et cette dernière refuser en prétextant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'il devait la laisser jouer, tandis qu'ils se criaient dessus pour un rien, les yeux se cherchant de temps en temps, sans vraiment se trouver, mais en se croisant pour mieux se baisser, Remus repensa à ce qu'avait dit Sirius et sourit.

« Eh ben c'est pas encore gagné... »

Mary McDonald s'était posté à sa gauche, les bras croisés, et comme le loup-garou laissait ses yeux aller de ses deux amis en train de se chamailler à la belle et pétillante brune, qui affichait une mine un peu contrite, pendant qu'il détaillait discrètement son corps finement musclé par le Quidditch et que la batteuse lui renvoya soudain un sourire un peu mutin, le jeune homme se dit qu'effectivement, certaines choses semblaient incroyablement évidentes.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes, préfète de Serpentard, ferma son livre de Potions d'un coup de sec, trop agacé pour continuer à travailler. Sur sa droite, un groupe de filles de cinquième année bavaient littéralement sur la nouvelle barbiche de Dolohov, en dissertant sur le sujet passionnant « Est-il encore plus sexy maintenant ? ». Si, si, apparemment, c'était un débat enflammé, et la grande blonde commençait très sérieusement à craquer. Écouter des sornettes pendant des heures en restant impassible faisait partie de ses dons personnels, mais il y avait quand même des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

Surtout qu'à sa gauche, les choses n'étaient guère mieux : cet abruti de Montague avait passé les dernières heures à pester à propos d'elle ne savait trop quel né-moldu d'une autre maison, et il fallait avouer qu'au bout d'un moment, son condisciple manquait cruellement d'imagination pour trouver de nouvelles insultes.

Résignée, elle se leva, rangea son livre dans son sac et se dit qu'après tout, peut-être serait-elle plus tranquille à la bibilothèque. Surtout que les potions n'étaient pas vraiment son fort, et que son Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSE restait un mystère complet. A vrai dire, elle soupçonnait même son père d'être intervenu auprès de l'examinateur, mais évidemment, il était impossible de le prouver. Comme tout ce que faisait son père d'ailleurs.

En effet, la famille Meadowes était connue dans le monde sorcier pour sa capacité à lever des fonds spéculatifs importants. A défaut d'emprunter aux gobelins, certaines familles dans le besoin devaient se tourner vers d'autres sources d'argent. Et comme les taux étaient prohibitifs, et que les remboursements étaient rares, les saisies de biens permettaient aux heureux créditeurs d'amasser une fortune immobilière considérable. Plus d'une fois, Dorcas s'était demandée comment son père se procurait les gallions, ou trouvaient les accréditations nécessaires pour ses multiples projets, mais n'avait jamais obtenu de réponses. Et à vrai dire, la jeune fille se demandait si elle voulait vraiment le savoir...

Inutile donc de préciser que rares étaient ceux à Serpentards osant défier la préfète, surtout quand on rajoutait à l'équation sa position en tant que présidente du club de duel de Poudlard. Après tout, on parlait de la maison des plus rusés, pas des plus suicidaires.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune, une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien la héla :

« Meadowes, n'oublie pas que ce soir a lieu notre petite réunion, si tu veux y participer. » siffla Dolohov dans son dos, et Dorcas inspira profondément avant de répondre de sa voix la plus froide possible :

« Je verrais. »

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Régulièrement, Dolohov et ses petits amis fanatiques de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se réunissait pour planifier les moments de réjouissance d'un monde débarrassé de tout ce qu'ils détestaient : Sangs de bourbe, Moldus, traîtres à leur sang, hybrides, Cracmols... sans compter la portion de la population en désaccord avec eux. Charmant programme en perspective, et pour le reste, Dorcas n'en avait entendu que des bruits de couloirs, mais pas franchement rassurants.

Dorcas était une des rares Serpentards à ne pas soutenir ouvertement les positions des Mangemorts. Certes, elle n'était pas une amoureuse passionnée des Moldus, mais de là à vouloir en tuer pour le plaisir... Il y avait quand même une sacrée marge. Et puis en ce qui concernait les né-moldus, si elle n'en fréquentait pas personnellement, la jeune fille devait reconnaître que certains étaient des sorciers très compétents, alors tenir un discours générique les mettant tous dans le panier, ce n'était pas son genre. De toute façon, moins elle se ferait connaître pour ses opinions politiques, mieux ce serait pour faire une carrière comme duelliste, son véritable rêve.

Dorcas pressa le pas et finit par arriver à la bibliothèque et chercha un endroit où se mettre. Sauf que logiquement, en cette heure relativement avancée de l'après-midi, toutes les places étaient libres. Toutes, sauf une, à côté de deux Pouffsoufles, dont leur préfète, si Dorcas voyait correctement.

La situation était donc très simple : soit elle rebroussait chemin, et allait ramasser un Troll à son devoir, soit elle essayait son plus beau sourire aimable sur les deux canaris. L'idée d'entendre Slughorn radoter encore une fois sur le talent de sa mère dans sa matière comparée à elle lui arracha des frissons de dégoût, aussi la sorcière se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la table et demanda d'une voix claire :

« Bonjour, il ne reste qu'une seule place, aussi, à moins que vous n'attendiez quelqu'un, j'aimerais la prendre. »

Le garçon la dévisagea, vit son blason et aussitôt, changea d'expression, passant d'un désintéressement poli à la détestation en un rien de temps.

« Désolé, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide, il y a quelqu'un. »

La fille à côté, qui, vu son blason, était bien préfète, releva la tête de sa pile de parchemins et fit :

« Mais non, Benjy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! La place est libre, on attend personne. »

Dorcas soupira, sentant qu'il ne servirait à rien de causer une rixe au beau milieu des rangées de précieux ouvrages, aussi elle lâcha :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloignait déjà, quand un vibrant « Attends ! » la retint. L'exclamation sonore ne manqua pas de faire se retourner les autres étudiants présents, ainsi que la bibliothécaire. Poursuivant plus bas, la préfète de Pouffsoufle lui dit :

« Tu peux vraiment t'asseoir, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout. Mon ami... euh... »

« N'aime pas les Serpentards ? » répliqua Dorcas d'une voix sarcastique.

L'intéressé la fixait d'un air de défi, tandis que son amie semblait assez mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle ne se démonta pas, et répondit d'une voix douce :

« Disons que votre maison ne lui donne pas forcément de raisons de vous aimer. »

Dorcas hésita un moment, mais son naturel fier prit le dessus : pas question de céder face à ce garçon qui ne la connaissait même pas, et qui se permettait de la mettre dans le même sac que toute cette bande d'imbéciles avec qui elle partageait sa salle commune. Sans un mot, la Serpentard s'assit et sortit ses affaires, alors que les deux autres retournaient à leurs devoirs en chuchotant, le dénommé Benjy ne paraissant guère apprécier l'initiative de son amie et la présence de Dorcas. Cependant, il s'abstint de faire un commentaire à voix haute et c'est donc dans un silence légèrement pesant que les trois élèves effectuèrent leur travail.

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon se leva pour aller chercher un livre, laissant les deux filles seules. La Pouffsoufle finit par souffler :

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais depuis le dernier accrochage sur le terrain de Quidditch, tout le monde est un peu à cran. »

Ah oui, la fameuse bagarre rangée entre les différentes équipes, Dorcas en avait entendu parler. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris du récit assez désordonné de ses camarades de maison, une Gryffondor avait été heurtée par un sortilège perdu. Voilà qui ne risquait pas effectivement de redorer le blason de sa maison.

« Hum, oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Triste histoire. »

La Serpentard préférait rester prudente, déjà que répondre constituait un fait éminemment inhabituel pour elle, ordinairement, elle aurait consciencieusement ignoré son interlocutrice, mais là, à sa propre surprise, elle avait répondu. Quelque chose chez l'autre jeune fille la mettait curieusement à l'aise, peut-être sa voix agréable, ou son sourire, elle ne savait pas.

« On peut dire ça. » acheva la Pouffsoufle alors que son ami revenait, sans le livre qu'il cherchait, et apparemment de forte méchante humeur. Les deux sorcières, comme honteuses de s'être livrées à cet échange de banalité, baissèrent immédiatement la tête. Mais Dorcas avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la respiration de sa compagne de tablée, régulière et douce, et sa tête semblait envahie de pensées sans aucun rapport avec les Potions. Décidément, travailler était difficile ce jour-là !

Renonçant définitivement, elle repoussa sa chaise, au moment même où les deux Pouffsoufles se levaient aussi. Silencieusement, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Puis, quand ce fut fait, se regardèrent comme trois idiots ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, la Pouffsoufle fit :

« Eh bien, au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Dorcas plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune fille, essayant de lui transmettre par là ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit avant : merci. Les trois septièmes se séparèrent, la Serpentard partant d'un côté, les Pouffsoufles de l'autre.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, Dorcas entendit soudain un bruit provenant de derrière elle. Un bruit de sortilège. Se disant qu'elle allait devoir accomplir son devoir de préfète en gourmandant un élève de première ou de deuxième année, la jeune fille retourna en arrière. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Une bande de Serpentards qu'elle reconnut comme un mélange de sixième et de septième années bloquait le passage aux deux Pouffsoufle de la bibliothèque, leurs baguettes sorties. La fille tenta de les raisonner en disant :

« Allons, je suis préfète, laissez-nous passer. »

« On s'en fout McKinnon, si t'es préfète, c'est uniquement à cause de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Tu vaux pas un vrai sorcier. »

« Répète un peu pour voir, pauvre crétin ! » s'emballa immédiatement son ami.

Cette sortie eut seulement pour effet de faire ricaner les Serpentards. Comme hypnotisée, Dorcas vit la conversation s'envenimer, les insultes fuser, et les baguettes être pointées les unes contre les autres, presque à la manière d'un film au ralenti.

Alors, mue par son instinct, sans y avoir pensé, mécaniquement, animée d'une volonté comme étrangère à la sienne, la préfète des Serpentards sortit sa propre baguette et hurla :

« Stop ! »

Les belligérants se figèrent, mais les Serpentards se détendirent quand ils reconnurent leur préfète et l'un d'eux, un dénommé Selwyn, lança, visiblement ravi :

« Ah, Meadowes, tu viens te joindre à nous pour donner une petite leçon à la racaille ? »

A cet instant, Dorcas pouvait encore changer d'avis, fermer les yeux, rebrousser chemin, abandonner ces deux Pouffsoufle là. C'était facile, simple, presque dans l'ordre des choses.

« Ben quoi ? Me dis pas que tu hésites Meadowes ! Depuis quand ta famille contient des traîtres ? »

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. De quel droit cet imbécile se permettait de la critiquer sans même connaître ses pensées?

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, la duelliste lança un informulé qui surprit le Serpentard et le ligota bien solidement. Quand à son collègue qui eut le malheur de tenter de jeter un sort, un sortilège de mutisme lui cloua le bec. Tout cela s'était passé en quelques instants à peine, et les deux Pouffsoufles la regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

« Bah merde alors ! »

C'est alors que la voix reconnaissable entre toutes de Sirius Black résonna dans le couloir. Sa baguette à la main, il contemplait la scène avec ébahissement.

« Merde, j'ai entendu des cris et je suis venu, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que... »

Dorcas, jaugeant le Gryffondor du regard puis le reste des Serpentards, murmura :

« Il n'y a jamais rien d'évident. »

Les sortilèges se mirent alors à fuser de toutes parts.

* * *

**Décidément, les couloirs sont dangereux à Poudlard!**

**Que pensez-vous de Dorcas? C'est un personnage assez important pour la suite, et je dois avouer qu'elle change un peu de ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent.**

**En tout cas, si vous avez une remarque, une question, un conseil ou tout simplement un avis sur ce chapitre et la fic en général, n'hésitez pas, laissez un commentaire :)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, un indice? Il y aura du Sirius...**


End file.
